The present invention generally relates to a module frame for assembling at least one conduit to a construction part. More particularly, the present invention relates to a module frame with a base plate that may be fastened to the construction part, several flange elements that may be fastened at the base plate and arranged side-by-side, each comprising a sealing element, and a flat, plate-shaped intermediate element arranged between the base plate and the flange elements.
Conduits for guiding lines through a construction part are known for example from US 2004/0016190 A1 and DE 10 2006 035 475 A1. Such conduits are installed during the erection of a construction part, such as a wall or a ceiling, or subsequently installed. In particular, the conduits may be cast in concrete ceilings or walls or subsequently passages may be drilled or cut into the construction part. Preferably such conduits are equipped with a fire prevention function. Thus, fire prevention measures are given starting at the time of installation or molding in the construction part by the installation of the line through the conduit to the completion of the building. In such conduits their internal seal regarding gaseous media, e.g., smoke, is important.
In addition to the tubular conduits described US 20040016190 A1 and DE 10 2006 035 475 A1 such conduits are known showing a rectangular frame, such as shown in the design patent USD 502147 S1, and described in US 2004016193 AA, US 2006138251 AA and US 2007125018 AA. The conduits of prior art are usually inserted directly into the penetrations of the construction part.
Due to the increasing number of data processing devices in buildings, such as hospitals and offices, particularly in individual rooms, the need for lines for transmitting digital information is increasing. Modular conduits have been designed to minimize the space needed for passing the lines through the wall in order to reduce the need for penetrations to the extent possible. Due to the fact that the need for such communication lines that need to be passed through walls and ceilings is increasing, it is necessary to bundle the conduits and to install several of them in a row.
US 20070175125 A1 describes a modular assembly frame for conduits, allowing a flexible equipment of the assembly frame with conduits. The described frame system comprises two longitudinal angles and two lateral angles assembled according to the needs of the user.
In this system it is disadvantageous that it is suitable only for conduits with a rectangular frame geometry. Tubular conduits cannot be installed in the frame or only with considerable expense for the user in a fire and smoke-sealed fashion.
Further, in this system it is disadvantageous that in order to seal the opening between the passage in the construction part and the frame, between the conduit and the frame, as well as between adjacent conduits in frames equipped with several of them, sealing elements must be installed by the user. This renders the system of prior art to be impractical because the user has additional expenses for the installation and additionally the system becomes prone to malfunction, for example when the sealing elements are forgotten or assembled at the wrong position.
Another disadvantage of the system of prior art results from subsequent installation of additional conduits into the already installed and partially equipped frame. For this purpose, the entire frame must be disassembled with the already installed conduits, the passage in the construction part must be enlarged, and the entire system must be installed anew. Accordingly a high assembly expense develops.